DE 10 2010 008 018 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a related motor vehicle. In this context, a front axle is driven by an electric machine and the rear axle by an internal combustion engine. In the present invention, such an embodiment of the motor vehicle is also assumed, but it is not restricted to such a drive system. In the case of a braking process, the electric machine which acts on the front axle can also be used as a generator, as a result of which braking energy is converted into electrical energy and the hydraulic brake system is relieved of loading. In this context it is known to provide a pressure-reducing valve device in order to be able to adjust the hydraulic brake system during the recuperation phase. It has proven disadvantageous here that the driver experiences this adjustment process as disruptive via a brake pedal reaction. In order to avoid this disadvantage, DE 10 2010 008 018 A1 discloses using what is referred to as a compensator which counteracts the hydraulic effect of the pressure-reducing valve device. However, this known solution has the disadvantage that it can be applied only to a brake system with a balance beam system and that owing to the purely hydraulic method of operation a deceleration of the effect of the pressure-reducing valve device, albeit minimal, still occurs.